Amoretto
by xSimplicityx
Summary: Momo suspects something is wrong when Kiley's behaviour begins to change. As their love is tested through crime, tragedies, and new beginnings, will the couple be able to survive and stand strong? Or will it be too much for them to handle.


_Disclaimer: Miwa Ueda is the mastermind behind Peach Girl. I am not (I wish I was)._

_AN: Wow it's been awhile since I've been on here... but hey, I've got the time now so I thought I'd create a new story and start "fresh." Or perhaps not if no one enjoys this experimental piece that may or may not get me back into the FanFiction groove. Anyways, happy reading!_

_New AN: Alright... I started this chapter like two years ago in a moment of sheer brilliance. I thought I really had the drive to continue but alas, I either lost momentum or as usual life got busy again. So I rediscovered this chapter, edited it again, and now I'm re-posting it. Who knows, maybe I'll even pick it up again. Enjoy and R&R is greatly appreciated. Not to mention motivational =)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Amoretto**

"Momo, wait for me!" Momo's irate power walk was too much for Kiley to cope with. "Please slow down, doll," he said.

Another quarrel set Momo off as she briskly strode down Tokyo's streets. Her aura of mixed dominance and vexation was quite the tantalizing image. As her long, tanned legs hit the sidewalk and a beautiful shade of blonde hair trailed out behind her, Momo made men look twice — a second chance to be winded by her lust.

Momo clearly heard Kiley breathing hard from behind her as he pleaded for forgiveness. Pity washed over her as Kiley finally caught up and attempted to place an arm around her waist. Momo rejected his touch with a twitch, but slowed down to match his pace. Kiley slumped over with a look of defeat and stared at the ground before him.

_Why is this even happening again in the first place?_ She was becoming more piqued with Kiley for the most insignificant reasons; even the littlest things ended up hurting her the most. _The joys of roller coaster relationships. _After some time, Momo lost the initial reason why she even became upset with him.

"Kiley, it's getting late, let's take the bus home now," said Momo, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Kiley cleared his throat and gazed at the sky.

Momo stole a glance at him but his face failed to reveal his internal emotions. She frowned and concentrated on the two yellow bows glued to the top of her new wedge heels. It always bothered Momo when she couldn't identify Kiley's feelings.

The two second-year college students remained in icy silence as they waited for the bus, lost in each of their own reveries. What started off as a wonderful, surprise date from Kiley, ended with another conflict the two couldn't seem to fix properly anymore.

The scorching afternoon sun began to set and the heat was replaced by the cool evening air. Momo shivered and rubbed her bare arms, wishing she had brought something to keep her warm.

Kiley noticed Momo's actions and a smile formed on his face as he eagerly jumped at the opportunity to break the silence. "Momo, you cold? Do you need me to warm you up?" he said, with a little too much glee.

Momo's anger instantly flared back up. She crossed her arms in a protective stance. "Of course I'm not cold, it's summer. I don't need you to act more like a pervert than you already are sometimes."

"Ouch sweetie, that hurt." Kiley attempted his signature move — the subtle pout with the innocent eyes of a tender, 10-year-old boy — Momo could never resist.

Before Momo's stubborn façade gave in to Kiley's face, she was relieved to see the bus pull up. The wind from the bus ruffled the edges of Momo's snowy white sundress. Kiley stared in raw desire. He watched in slow motion the way each corner revealed more of Momo's svelte legs — those legs he used to know every inch of, those legs he sorely missed. He nearly lost all humanity as Momo lifted each luscious leg onto the platform, his eyes wandering up on their own. It wasn't until her voice pierced his devilish thoughts that he realized he was planted to the sidewalk.

"Kiley, you idiot! Hurry up." Momo rolled her eyes and apologized sincerely to the annoyed driver.

Kiley forced himself back to reality and stumbled onto the bus squeezing into what little space was available. As the bus began to move, Kiley positioned himself behind Momo and securely placed his arm around her body while reaching for a silver pole with his left hand. The bus was packed more than usual today, making Momo and Kiley press up against one another, much to Momo's irritation.

Despite being rejected earlier, on the inside Kiley loved that Momo's fierce temper was back and she at least spoke to him, even if she insulted him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Momo's hair which reminded him of spring cherry blossoms and chlorine from her morning swim. The thought of Momo's wondrous body moving so eloquently through the water sent a shiver up his spine.

The fantasies in Kiley's head was interrupted by Momo continuously squirming in his embrace. Her efforts rendered useless as Kiley held on just as firmly. She sighed in angry defeat knowing she was helpless when caught against his body. There was nothing she could do without getting kicked off the bus for disturbing the peace for the other passengers. A wave of remorse hit Momo as she thought about her current situation with Kiley. She knew it wasn't worth it to get so worked up over a few jealous intentions and meaningless mockery, but her sensitive side was becoming ever the more vulnerable each time she was with him.

In the next half hour neither one of them spoke a word. The couple remained locked in silence, oscillating to the movement of the bus. As each minute passed by, Momo felt more rueful about the way she was acting towards Kiley. She couldn't stand the layer of thin air between them. She loved him, she really did. As always, her anger was followed by guilt, and guilt was something Momo handled terribly. She slowly exhaled, then made up her mind to apologize to Kiley once they were alone.

The bus and its occupants jounced forward as it arrived at one of the busier stops. It was then that everything happened so quickly that Momo's head spun out of control as the blur of people pushed their way past her and Kiley.

_Kiley_.

Momo watched in a slow motion trance as he let go of her and joined the flow of people cascading back onto the streets. He turned and stared at her with a blank face as the door closed. Momo stood rooted to the floor. Stunned. Motionless.

"Excuse me miss, please sit down," said the driver. "You're blocking my view."

Momo staggered and her numb legs somehow found a seat. Her whole body failed to comprehend what just happened. A few minutes after the bus sped away from Kiley, Momo tried to grapple with the fact that he left her. _How could he? Why? What was he thinking? What did I do? That idiot!_

A flush of anger rose up into Momo's chest and she rolled her hands into two fists. _I can't believe he just did that! Does he want me to break up with him? Unbelievable._

As people began to trickle off the bus, Momo delved deep into her own thoughts and took no notice of the time passing. Her emotions fizzled down, but her heart ached for Kiley to sporadically appear on the bus again._ He must be really upset with me this time, it's the only reason he'd walk away like that._

Momo sighed and sunk into her seat, her head resting against the tinted window. She didn't mean to be so angry at Kiley, but his flirtatious ways and his attitude was making Momo reach her breaking point nearly every time they went out together. After all they've been through, Momo couldn't understand why Kiley was acting like the immature playboy he was before. _Something's wrong_.

Momo made her way back alone; the dark of the moon being her only companion. The breeze stung her eyes to tears, but whether it was from the wind or her anguishing heart, she did not know.


End file.
